


Was sorta hoping that you'd stay

by claveldelaire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 505, Bartender Rey, Ben is going to 505, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Indie Music, References to Arctic Monkeys, Rey too, Strangers to Lovers, famous ben solo, hipster ben solo, lovers to strangers, non-famous rey, rey can't stop swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.Where Ben is the frontman of some shitty hipster band -if you can call it a band, according to Rey- and Rey is the fan of electro pop with her hair dyed white who dismisses Ben every time he goes to the pub -where Rey is is the bartender- to sing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Was sorta hoping that you'd stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Was sorta hoping that you'd stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625760) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> Ok, this fic is also an adaptation of a previous fic of mine for the Larry Stylinson fandom. I hope I have canged all the names and pronouns succesfully, if not, let me know in the comments, please.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it!

The bar has just closed, and there is still some people left dancing along _'why you only call me when you're high?_ ' on the dance floor. Rey is tired as hell, but she simply can’t go, she needs to wait until everyone is gone to clean the tables. Only God knows what happened when you try to take a glass of some warmed cocktail that belongs to an already drunk girl.

Rey goes out to have a cigarette in the front of the pub when she sees the _famous_ Ben Solo chatting with the fucking Poe Dameron, another indie knob head that Rey has maybe banged one time or ten in the darkness of the backyard of the pub.

Ben Solo is not technically famous, not anything like world famous, or even a national star. He is only famous in town because he is the frontman of some shitty hipster band and all the girls are obsessed with him.

Poe Fucking Dameron is the host of the most heard program on the local radio. Nobody world important either.

When he sees Rey, Poe makes fun of her, trying to say something out of place, and Ben walks towards her to apologize, but he's so drunk that he ends spilling almost half of his beer on Rey's new denim jacket.

“Are you a fucking joke, Solo?” she shrieks.

And Ben is beaming because, “you know my name, then.”

“Of course I know your name, fucking idiot! You're the frontman of that 'hollow sinners' band,” Rey says, angrily, “if you can call it a band.”

Ben is slightly offended by now. “It's 'holly sinners', you moron.”

“That fucking thing is the same shit,” squeals Rey.

“I only came to apologize in Poe's name but I'm feeling a bit attacked right now,” states Ben.

“That bloody Dameron.”

“What's your name?” asks Ben, surprised by the endless list of insults that Rey is throwing.

“Why do you care? Are you going to stalk me on Twitter or something hipster like that?”

Ben opens his mouth, but anything comes. Instead is Poe who groans from the muddy floor where he is half sitting.

“She's Rey Skywalker and she's pleased to meet you, she also loves a good hipster who fucks her against the bathroom door.”

If looks could kill, Poe would be dismembered by now.

“Fuck off, Poe.”

Ben is overwhelmed somehow. He takes one step to Rey.

“Do you really love that?” says, pointing Rey with one finger and spilling the rest of his beer over Rey's jacket and trousers.

“Get away from me, you big bloody clown!”

“Stop that! Watch your language!” states Ben in a deeper voice. “I don't approve your behavior, have a good night,” he says and tries to help Poe to get up but ends sitting next to him instead.

“Bloody hipsters,” Rey says and goes back inside the pub. Maybe she loves someone who fucks her against the bathroom door, but it doesn’t mean that she love hipsters.

***

Next Friday, Rey is mixing some cocktails in the pub when she hears an obnoxious _and_ boring deep voice.

Fucking Ben Solo and his too recognizable accent.

“Oh! Here is Rey the bad boy,” he says maybe too loud.

“I’m a gir–” she starts to state but is interrupted by the other girl behind the counter.

“Rey the bad boy? Rey the church boy more like!” and does Rose not have anything to do miles away from where she is standing now smiling at Ben?

Ben smiles back to her. Fucking dimples.

Then Rey attacks, “what are you doing here? It's rock tribute night, not bloody-hipsters night.”

“I've already told you, I'm not a bloody hipster! And I don’t approve your language,” says Ben but he doesn't seem to be too offended.

“Anyway, I don't want to see you here,” answers Rey.

“Why not? I'm telling Finn you're scaring his clients,” he states.

And why on Earth does this hipster knows who her boss is.

“Fine,” she barks. “What do you want?”

"I think a Cuba Libre would do," says simply Ben, watching her.

Rey doesn't respond, she only turns back to grab a Coke bottle from the fridge.

"There you go," says putting some mint leaves in the glass in front of Ben. "Bloody hipster," she says lowering her voice.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asks Ben, but Rey knows he heard it perfectly.

"That you must be careful, it could be poisoned," she says pointing to the glass.

Ben frowns, but drinks of it anyway.

***

Two weekends pass until the next time Rey sees bloody Ben.

It is her night out and she's having pizzas with some friends from Jakku in another sort of pub.

Rey has had too many beers when she spots Ben at the bar talking to some blonde ass girl. They’re too close. He's wearing a tank top. It's bloody January for fuck’s sake.

Rey excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. She fixes her hair after peeing and goes straight to the bar. She stands behind Ben and asks for a beer to the bartender. When she is going back to her table, she makes sure to spill some beer in Ben's neck when the bartender is no longer watching.

"What the f-?" hisses Ben and turns back.

"Watch your language, you hipster," laughs Rey.

Ben opens and closes his mouth plenty of times without actually saying a word.

Rey laughs until Ben grabs her by his wrist and takes her to the back door.

"What- What are you doing?" squeals Rey.

Ben doesn't answer and keeps dragging her by the wrist.

Rey is not fighting too much. Maybe she actually loves a hipster banging her against a wall. Only they aren't going to a darker place, actually Ben is leading her to the main road. When they reach it, Ben turns right and walks until he reaches a building with a red and glass door. There he lets Rey’s wrist go.

If Rey had some sense of danger, she would start running back to the pub. But she has none.

Plus, she is curious about what Ben is trying to do. He's rummaging in his trouser pockets. Looking for his keys, assumes Rey.

"Sorry," Ben looks at her and smiles.

Rey rolls her eyes.

Ben finds his key ring and starts to open the door.

"Can I run now?" asks Rey but she and Ben both know that she's not running anywhere.

It's Ben's turn to roll his eyes. He holds the door open and gestures to the inside of the building hall. There is no guard.

"Today, if you like..."

Rey decides she has left all her common sense back in the pub and enters the building.

Her arm ghosts over Ben’s and she notices both of them have left their jackets at the pub. Surely one of her friends could take care of hers, and Ben's... Fuck Ben anyway.

"You're frozen," she says, and wants to hit herself for sounding so caring.

“I know the pub's owner; Hux will take care of my jacket.”

"Fuck you and your knowledge of all of the pub’s owners in town," says Rey.

"Language," calls out Ben before starts climbing the stairs.

"There is an elevator," groans Rey pointing at it.

"I don't like it, and I live only in the fifth floor.”

Rey complains, horrified.

"I'm not using the stairs," she says stubbornly.

"Fine, so you could get your own way to the street because I'm not going down again," screams Ben from the floor above.

"Fuck you," says Rey again and presses the elevator button.

When Rey arrives to the fifth floor, Ben is waiting for her leaning on the 505 door frame.

Rey laughs out loud.

"How hipster of you living in the 505 for not being a bloody hipster at all," she says, making reference to the Arctic Monkeys’ song.

Ben doesn't even bother rolling his eyes this time.

"But how comes you know the 505 song? You know plenty of hipster things to hate hipsters at all."

Rey closes her mouth. It is a very clever comeback.

"What are we doing here after all?" she asks, trying to sound exasperated.

Ben simply pushes the door and makes space for Rey to enter.

"Welcome to Hipster land, if you like..."

Rey closes her mouth again. What's the point of Ben making jokes about himself? Ben’s jokes are even better than hers.

"It's a shitty apartment," is the only thing she comes up after looking around the living room where they're standing. Ben raises a finger. "But it smells good," Rey says.

Ben smiles.

"Do you think we need to do some make out first or can we go straight to fuck against the bathroom door?" asks Ben while taking off his boots.

Rey blushes.

"I... I don't know," is the only thing she manages to say. And she hates herself for being like this.

"I do know what to do," says Ben in his rough voice. "Do you want some wine?"

Rey nods because she doesn't think she could lose any more of her dignity tonight.

"Take off your shoes, make yourself comfortable," says Ben from the other side of the kitchen bar.

He returns with two glasses of white wine and joins Rey in the sofa. He hands a glass to Rey.

"I prefer red wine most," says Rey, trying to keep herself serious, but she’s already gulping it.

"You can give it back to me if you don't want it," says Ben being more serious than her.

"So this is a hipster habitat," says Rey after appreciating the surroundings.

"Stop that, you bloody hipster lover," teases Ben.

"Shut up."

"Poe told me you never shut up about me, you know, when you two were going out," says Ben in a lower voice.

"I wasn't dating Poe, for fuck's sake!"

"I didn't say you two were dating," continues Ben. "Poe also told me you were always drooling over how fit I am."

"Shut up, please."

"Make me," singsongs Ben and God, Rey might love him.

"You're a kid, Ben."

"But you already know that and you come here anyway."

"You dragged me, it is not like I have come for my own will," refutes Rey.

"Oh please, you entered the building _and_ the flat under your own consent! I only showed you the way and you know perfectly what we would be doing here!" Ben raises his voice.

"You had very bad manners to show me the way, and I still don't know why you bring me here," Rey says half laughing and trying to play dumb.

Ben shifts in the sofa, until he's watching directly at Rey and he leans forward a bit.

"No? You don't know why we are alone on my flat?"

Rey presses her lips together. Ben leans back.

"Please, come here," Ben pleads, pointing his own chest. Rey leans closer, and when she is within Ben's reach, Ben places both hands on her neck and closes the distance with a kiss.

Ben's hands are everywhere and Rey's hands should be doing the same, but she is so fucking shy when it comes to boys taking control of the situation. She kisses Ben back after a few seconds.

When Rey starts to shift her lower body in Ben's direction, Ben breaks the kiss and asks her if she's fine, Ben’s right hand under his shirt and left hand still in his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes," Rey says desperately and practically jumps over Ben.

Ben holds her in place just the time necessary to opening his legs and letting Rey accommodate in there.

Ben breaks the kiss again a few minutes later and directs Rey to kiss his neck. Rey is gaining confidence again. Ben's not that awful person she thought.

"Poe..." says Ben, and Rey snaps her head back. Ben is definitely an awful person.

"What the fuck did you say?" spits Rey, trying to get away from Ben.

Ben laughs and grabs her wrist.

"Poe told me you have a poster of my face pinned above your bed," says almost breathlessly.

Rey attacks his neck again.

"Lies."

"Ok, I maybe made up this one," says Ben, tangling his fingers in Rey’ hair.

"But I _do_ have a photo of you in my nightstand drawer, under the condoms Poe never got to use," chants Rey.

"Fuck," breathes Ben.

"Language," mocks Rey.

***

The thing is they don’t end the night having sex. They make out some more, and then drink some more wine, and Rey finally falls asleep on Ben’s chest.

***

The morning after is bloody awful according to Rey, because she _needs_ to be back the anti-hipster person she usually is.

Ben offers her some coffee but she refuses and makes up some lame excuse before practically running outside the flat and the building.

She calls in sick to her job that afternoon and doesn’t show there until next Friday. Ben’s not there. It’s not like she wants to see him after the fool she made of herself, anyway.

Ben’s not there that weekend, nor the next, nor the following six weekends. He’s not in the pub Rey spilled her beer on him either, the two times Rey goes there with friends.

Finally, sometime in mid-March, Finn tells Rey that Ben and his band are presenting their first own song in the pub the first Friday of April. Rey pouts and tries to make arranges with Rose in order not work that night, but Finn tells them it will be a busy night and he will need both of them there.

***

March ends with any notices from Ben, apart from the fact that he’s presenting his first single in Rey’s pub.

First Friday of April comes, and Rey makes an effort for being late to work. She knows it won’t make Finn happy, but he won’t fire her either.

When she finally stands behind the bar and starts mixing drinks, Ben is already on the little stage in the corner of the tiny pub.

He has trimmed his hair. There is no man bun now, only his hair growing in every direction, being held by a pair of glasses.

The band plays all their covers first. Rey pretends not to pay any attention. She’s an asshole and she knows it. Then the band makes a pause and Finn comes running asking for Coronas for the boys.

Rey looks for Ben with the side of her eye and spots him talking animatedly with Poe and the same blonde girl Rey had seen with him the night they ended up together.

Rey has forgotten the girl existence. They’re laughing. Maybe they’re making fun of her. Rey rolls her eyes and tries to concentrate on her work.

After fifteen minutes or so, is not like Rey is controlling the time, the band is back on the stage.

“Finally, we want to let you hear our own single first of all people,” says the drummer and Rey has not an idea who he is.

Before he starts playing the drums, Rey sees that Ben makes a gesture for him to wait.

“We thought it would be the best idea playing our first own song here because you are our favourite crowd so far, you have seen us born and grow,” says Ben with his boring voice, and Rey hates herself for being like that. Ben has been nothing with her but nice.

“Plus, I know that in this crow there is the person who inspired me to write it,” Ben finishes his little speech and the people go mad.

Rey is completely watching the stage now, leaving alone the glass she was preparing, gaining a frown from the guy who asked for it. She is clenching her fists around the towel she usually uses for cleaning spilled drinks.

She wants to cry.

She should have known better. She means nothing for Ben. It’s obvious how the song is inspired by the blonde girl. She wants to break some tables because she feels so stupid. She was so blind the last weeks thinking maybe Ben really wants something else with her.

And then the drummer starts to play. And then the guitars.

And then Fucking Ben with his deep ass voice.

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_ _  
Do you ever get that feelin' that you can't shift the tide  
That sticks around like summat's in your teeth  
Ah, there's some aces up your sleeve  
Have you no idea that you're in deep  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow  
When I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_

And Ben’s not looking at the blonde girl even though she’s in the first row. Ben is singing with his eyes closed. Fucking blonde girl is on her phone. And Rey hates her ever more. What could be more important than having Ben Solo singing to you a song he has written for _you_?

_(Do I wanna know?)_ _  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying  
Things that you can't say tomorrow day  
Crawlin' back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do_

And now Rey wants to cry even more because Ben has opened his eyes and is looking straight at her.

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_ _  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you_

Ben has not stopped looking at her while he sways his hips with the song beat. Rey thinks her knuckles must look white know.

Ben shifts his entire body in Rey direction.

_So have you got the guts?_ _  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and  
If so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly  
On the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together, if you wanted to_

Rey can’t keep listening. She drops the towel under the bar and goes to the kitchen. She needs a moment. The lady washing the glasses looks at her with a frown. She needs some fresh air. She keeps walking until the back door. Once she’s out, she bends and places her hands in her knees.

She lights a cigarette. She can hear the crowd cheering inside. She is going to have an earful when Finn finds her, but she doesn’t manage to care.

She’s smoking her third cigarette when the door opens and Finn is poking his head outside. Contrary to all of Rey thoughts, he smiles and opens the door wider.

“Here you are, some fan of yours is looking for your ass,” says Finn and get back inside letting Ben come out.

Rey feels her blood pressure dropping.

Ben only stands up in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

And… What? If there is anybody that needs to apologize there, it is not Ben.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry, you know, for disappearing and now appearing with a full song about you,” he says.

So the song is for her. Well, it’s not Ben hasn’t left it clear inside, but… Rey thinks she might be crying in a few seconds in Ben doesn’t stop, and she knows he won’t stop.

Rey drops her cigarette to the pavement and steps on it. She pops her neck before catch some air to speak.

“Ben, _I_ am sorry for running and ruining it, yeah? If there is someone who needs to apologize his ass, it’s me.”

Ben laughs, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

And now Rey feels guilty.

“Come here,” she says and lifts her left arm.

Ben practically jumps on her and holds on her for dear life. Rey surrounds his back with both arms.

Ben is now pushing away a bit and Rey doesn’t want to let go, but she respects Ben’s wish anyway.

She doesn’t have time to worry because Ben is grabbing her by the chin and kissing her.

It feels good. It feels fine. And Rey needs to stand on her tippy toes in order to put her arms around Ben’s neck.

“Bloody giraffe,” she murmurs and Ben pinches her ass once.

“I’m glad you still hate me,” says Ben after breaking the kiss.

Rey looks him in the eye. “You have no idea how much I hate you,” she says and then they’re kissing again.

***

If they end the night having sex against the service bathroom door of the pub, Finn doesn’t need to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read it until the end: thank you! Feel free to make some suggestions if you think an idea is not well written.
> 
> If you like it, you can left kudos or/and comments right here.
> 
> Aaand if you like and you want to talk with me, you can follow me on Tumblr at claveldelaire


End file.
